Redman 3
by BLACKxREAPER
Summary: faces arrive but to only break the heart, a mothers love is broken, the birds have flown to the rescue but to only persih their flight and their featherless deeds... "Ganta...i am so sorry."


It started to rain, lightning clapped on the ground making the stadium red, washing the blood of others. A child's head rolled down the stars and plopped down into a dead man's lap. This was a sight not to be sighted. Ganta sobbed as he heard his mother spit poison to his ears.

"No way…this can't be true…" he sobbed.

Ganta's mom smiled and held Shiro next to her chest and wiping the rain off her cheek with her thumb like if it was her own baby, her own flesh and blood.

"I made Shiro into this, she is my responsibility, I loved her more than I loved my own child damn it, she wasn't just a guinea pig, I cared for her like my own daughter, because I sent you away with your father I thought you would forget damn it! The earthquake was caused by Shiro, also known as the wretched egg!" she cried. Ganta shook his head in disbelief trying to get close to his mother but only to get shot buy her workers. Ganta fell down to his head not wanting to look up.

"G-Ganta…is that you Ganta?" Shiro whispered and opened her bloody eyes. Ganta lay on the floor as if he was dead. Ganta shook his head slowly making the rain wash the blood down to his lip and he spit.

"Ganta!' Shiro said slowly getting up but Ganta's mom held her still.

Shiro looked up and gasped, "I thought you died Sorae!" she smiled weakly and tried getting up, "No! Shiro, you're coming with me." Ganta's mo replied. A man with glasses and hair pulled back came with a big smile, he laughed as he held tight to a stuffed bear.

"Ganta and the Wretched egg? Hmm what a surprise, you were framed cuz of this demon." He laughed and smiled brightly.

Ganta looked up and clutched his fists, "Mr. Tamaki… #$# you."

"Ha-ha, well Ganta, fourteen year olds shouldn't be saying mean things to grown ups, especially me, right Mrs. Igarashi?"

Ganta's mother stood up carrying Shiro as a baby and looked down at her, "Shut the hell up Tamaki."

He laughed and looked down at Ganta, "You are just a weak bird, who has fallen in the wrong nest and going to be stepped on by greater bird you weak twerp!" he said sympathetically.

"I know you are going to fall down but I am waiting!' he hissed. A shadow rose to him and the branch of sin was released.

"You see Ganta, I am stronger than all you feather-" before he can say no more Senji, Minatsuki, Karako, and Yo appeared. Yo was scratching his head and sighed, his sister rolled her eyes as she used her piercing to bleed, Karako looked down as her fists were covered in blood and Senji who smiled greater than all three.

"You bloody sons of #$%! You think you can defeat me? I have the power to kill you all with out my touch, without my branch of sin!" hr pulled a remote control and pointed it to Karako. She gasped as he pushed the button, a red light appeared, fifteen seconds, fourteen, thirteen, twelve…

"Stop!" Ganta cried. His tears were greater than the rain and he tried getting up, bleeding to death and as pale as Shiro.

'leave her alone, get me instead, kill me you #$# bastard!" he cried as he stood on two feet, "You sick moron, you kill for fun, you like to see this, Mimi was killed because of you! Yamakatsu was killed because of your sick plans damn it! My friends died trying to escape this hell, but you can kill me, not them! Stop the damn clock!"

"No Ganta…don't…Ganta…" Karako cried.

Five…four…three…

"I said stop the damn clock, I'll give you my life for hers!"

The clock ticked and Karako fell to her knees coughing to death as the time goes by.

"STOP!" he screamed but it was too late, Karako fell to the ground looking at Ganta shocked. Yo looked down at the dead corpse and shook his head backing away.

"Next on my list as the birds loose their wings fall to the depths of this hell. You, Ganta I am waiting on, you have a power hidden, but you are too weak!"

Ganta looked up at Tamaki and raised his hands as they bled, "No, your first, and I am going to burry you in this hell." A bright red flash hit and everything got quiet. Shiro gasped and Sorae nearly dropped Shiro…

More chapters will be coming, sorry for all the symbols for the cussing, I just wanted to fit it in like the manga and anime. I hope you enjoy this and more will be coming! Thank you for all the support


End file.
